Zephyr Haddock
|Source = Franchise}} Zephyr Haddock is the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock. She first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Biography ''Seeing Dragons for the First Time About a decade after all the dragons of Berk flew off to live in the Hidden World, Zephyr and her family sailed close to the waterfall entrance. She is first seen helping her mother adjust some ropes at the back of the ship, and then running toward the front and looking over the edge into the water. Soon Toothless, the Light Fury, and their offspring were spotted playing on some rocks at the edge of the caldera. The Night Fury saw the boat approaching and protectively went to inspect it. This frightened Zephyr and she sought protection from her mother. She watched cautiously until she sensed Astrid was also frightened, when she retreated behind her mother's back. After Toothless recognized Hiccup, Astrid relaxed and calmly told her children that Hiccup and Toothless are friends and that the dragon won't hurt them. Zephyr was hesitant to come out of hiding and recoiled when Hiccup invited his children to approach the dragon. Hiccup gently pulled Zephyr by the arm toward the dragon, and taught the children how to tame him. Still scared, Zephyr and Nuffink did as their father instructed by reaching their hands toward Toothless. They closed their eyes and when Toothless made contact with their hands, Zephyr gave a sigh of relief and grinned in amazement at how docile the dragon actually was. Zephyr then rode on Stormfly with her mother, being held secure from behind by Astrid. She giggled and grinned at the ride, even lifting her arms. Nuffink rode on Toothless with his father, but eventually Nuffink was playfully tossed to Astrid while Zephyr was encouraged to join Hiccup. She daringly stood up on Stormfly's back, and allowed Hiccup to grab hold of her and pull her up onto Toothless with him. They were joined by the Light Fury and the Night Light hatchlings, as they flew higher and further into the clouds. Physical Appearance Zephyr's outfit and hairstyle are very similar to that of young Astrid. Her light brownish-auburn hair is pulled into two banded pigtails under a studded kransen. She wears a sleeveless tunic in a grayish or dark blue or green color, a large red sash, a reddish brown leather skirt with blunt metal studs. She also wears olive green cloth bracers with fur cuffs on her forearms, sets of leather bands around her biceps, green beaded shoulder pads, and a small green pouch on her belt similar to Astrid's. She wears a small red bag over her shoulder that has a print of a Night Fury's head on it. Personality Like other Vikings of her age, Zephyr is very playful and full of energy. Despite being raised by two former Dragon Riders, Zephyr was afraid of dragons when she first saw them, until she saw with her own eyes how calm and gentle they can be. In the book, ''The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, she is described as having her father's nervous personality, and carrying notebooks around with her like he had. Relationships Astrid and Hiccup Haddock Astrid and Hiccup are Zephyr's parents. Toothless At first, Zephyr is very scared of Toothless because she believes that he wants to eat her father, Hicccup, and she has never before seen a dragon. After the dragon recognizes his friend and becomes playful, Zephyr is still hesitant to touch him, squeezing her eyes shut when she reaches her hand out, showing her trust in her father's old friend, even though she was still frightened of him. Later, Zephyr rides Stormfly with her mother, and then jumps from the Nadder to land on Toothless with Hiccup, while the latter throws her brother up to join Astrid on Stormfly Stormfly Zephyr is briefly seen riding on Stormfly with her mother, before she switches places with Nuffink and flies on Toothless with Hiccup. Night Light Hatchlings Appearances Trivia *The name Zephyr means "west wind". *Since Zephyr is Hiccup and Astrid's first born child, there is a chance that she is their heir. **Zephyr is also the first Hooligan heir to be born on New Berk. **As seen in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man," Zephyr could also be the Hooligan Tribe's first female heir. *Zephyr is the first older sister seen in the series of a pair of siblings at different ages. **Dagur, Ryker Grimborn and Gustav, are all boys. **However, though twins, Ruffnut is older than Tuffnut. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Astrid Hofferson Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Category:House Haddock Category:Zephyr Haddock